


Putting it Off

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [19]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pining, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Companion to Hard to Get, Sequel to Bodywork/Skinwork. Hudson was finding it difficult to separate from John.





	Putting it Off

Christ, but John was persistent.  
  
Hudson liked him. Hell if she was going to admit it, especially considering their unique positions in Hope County (crazy cultist and cop, respectively), but she did like him. She liked that he was as interested in tattooing her as he was fucking her, and she liked that he was a good lay, and… Fuck it all but he was charming, even if she wasn’t about to tell him that to his face.  
  
He’d been asking her to… Well, not _get_ with him, but to continue on with this sort of no-strings-attached fuck-buddy thing they’d started. Hudson had been wary at first, wondering if maybe John had remembered his devotion to Joseph and Eden’s gate and was maybe trying to get into bed with her literally _and_ metaphorically. Eventually, though, Hudson had figured out that wasn’t the case: The desperation she smelled on him was personal, not professional.  
  
Hudson wasn’t exactly _proud_ of how close she came to giving him that ‘Yes’ he was so fond of. She sort of prided herself on having a decently strong will, and was a little sour on the fact that John Seed, of all people, had worn it down so significantly.  
  
The first time they’d- well, the first time they’d done anything sexual, not necessarily had sex, had been in the shower. Standing in it now, Hudson was remembering the encounter more fondly than she wanted to admit: John’s hands had felt good sliding over her body, over her breasts and waist and thighs. She recalled the weight of him against her back and his cock between her thighs, and Hudson let out a low, long breath.  
  
“Shit,” Hudson whispered, the word muffled and lost in the patter of water.  
  
She pushed her fingers between her legs before she could talk herself out of it. She bit her lip and moved her hand the same way she had before while John fucked her thighs, hypersensitive from memory and imagination.  
  
Hudson shouldn’t be doing this.  
  
She shouldn’t be tempting herself by giving into these memories, these impulses.  
  
It was bad enough she’d gotten drunk and tattooed by him; it was worse that she’d had sex with him. If Whitehorse ever found out, he would be professionally concerned and personally disappointed. As a rule, he didn’t care who the hell she slept with- but the Seeds were a big, _big_ exception to that rule. Her job would be at risk if he found out, and Hudson loved her job too much to take that risk.  
  
But Christ, John was tempting her.  
  
Hudson leaned against the wall and whined weakly, shivering as her thighs quivered and heat rose in her stomach. “Fuck,” She whispered, “Fuck, fuck, John, _fuck!_ ” She came, and nearly slipped on the wet tile; before, she’d had John to keep her upright.  
  
_I want to do it again_ , Hudson thought, covering her eyes with a hand. _I want to invite him over. I even want to talk with him again. I **like** him._  
  
But it just wasn’t worth the risk.  
  
Hudson sighed, gathered herself, and shut off the water.  
  
-End


End file.
